The project objectives is the obtaining of radiolabeled compounds of high purity via synthesis, fermentation, etc. in 1 to 50 microcuries quantity. The major emphasis will be on the preparation of the desired labeled compounds, such as heterocyclic compounds, alkaloids, folic acids, alkylating agents, mucleosides, purines, pyridmidines, mitrosoureas, steroids, etc.